Just to Stay Away
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace knew they were running low on funds, it was something that has been haunting him while trying so hard to make up for the lack of funds. It had been so tempting to join the local gang, Blackbeard and his terrorizing men. Though, he didn't want to get stuck in something he couldn't pull away from. Soon... he doesn't get the choice. Light MarcoAce. Ace!centric.


_**Can't resist my Acey being full of crisis and protecting his family! Besides that, I'm one fic away from 200 fics on here~! Don't know which one it will be out of my 50+ WIPS, but it will be one of them!**_

 _ **This fic contains mostly violence, angst, and emotional turmoil.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Just to Stay Away**

We knew the day would come when our funds would become low, turning eighteen first I had already made sure I had a stable job while in high school. Sabo has a job as well; his birthday had been coming up in March way too quickly and was pushing us even thinner after it happened. Luffy was still good for two more years after he turned sixteen in May. Sabo and I graduated this year and able to get full time jobs finally after tossing that cap up, but it was nerve-racking to keep ourselves float with the cruel world around.

The landlord doesn't like us, doesn't like that the state 'made' him give us a cheap place with one bedroom. We made sure to fix things however we could because he always bent the rules by saying it would cost us when we know we shouldn't have paid as much as he has made us, but we had no choice. Pushing pennies, we have to feed our high metabolisms as well and making sure to have standby funds. Not only that, I wanted Sabo to pursue into college and that makes it hard on us, but we made sure to put money aside for him, _wanting_ him to do something so great.

" _Did you hear what Blackbeard did today?"_ Hearing those words have me tuning in to some citizens as I was well aware of who they talked about, them sitting not too far from me at this café.

" _Oh yeah, almost killed the guy…"_ Another person replies and I swallow a lump in my throat as I feel a burning guilt.

For the past couple months, I had been thinking about maybe seeing if I could squeeze myself into that gang. Sabo had sworn out not caring for them, but I see how they operate and the way they were at least made to survive well enough. We need money and I know it wouldn't be easy getting in the gang, but I figured maybe it was worth to do _something_ to try and help us. In a way, though, there was no way I would find myself approaching the gang at any point and tried to keep us invisible in case we somehow get on their bad side. If anything, I cared more about the fact it could cause problems for my brothers, being something more bad than anything else and I don't want that on us—especially not wanting blood on my hands.

A sigh leaves me as I begin leaving the café, I got a cheap menu item because I forgot my lunch, but it didn't matter as I had a short shift so just waited until after work to eat. The short shifts cut into funding, but at least I was getting hours. Being a stock worker isn't bad or anything, but sometimes they over hire and it's hard to keep my foot in place and wait for those people, who can, move on to a different job. The market knew I wasn't going anywhere and gave me just enough to keep me in place, needing the money.

"Stop him!" I hear a holler and jerk my head up as I see some guy running with two men running after him. Hearing another yell and recognizing it was people from that gang as they gave glares to anyone who just stepped out of the way, my feet shift and I heavily kneed the guy trying to run away. A holler of pain leaves him as he falls to the ground with arms gripping to his stomach and I back up a bit to stay out of the way. "Got you, pahahahaha!" The bolstering man claims while grasping to the fallen man's arm and I try to move away, though I can feel burning eyes of how I could do that—though it wasn't like I was given much choice as who knows if they would use that against me later or not.

A hand places to my shoulder to stop me and I look over to see a pale man, tall and a lanky appearance as he smirks. "That was a mighty fine maneuver, what is your name?" The way he comments on stopping the man is surprising before I swallow thickly.

"Ace," I tell him back as I am unsure how else to answer and can see his buddy already dragging off with the other guy.

"Well, Mister Ace, I hope to see you around." He mentions with a smirk before patting to my shoulder and turning to leave. My heart is pounding at the encounter and flicker eyes to see some people looking on with pity. I wasn't sure if it was because those people knew me now or the fact they think I would possibly be targeted next. I try to ignore it all and make my way back home, trying to put this behind myself and try to get past the way my blood rushes and thunders in my eardrums.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

A couple weeks had passed and I figured maybe the guy was just being nice for when I stopped the guy. I had told Sabo about the experience, which put him on edge, but now we were a bit laxer on everything. We worked how we have been doing and readying Luffy as he starts school in a month. Hopefully my hours will pick back up when school happens, knowing some are high school students, which I understand because I just graduated but I couldn't wait to have my full time again.

There is a firm knock on the door of the apartment and Luffy claims to answer it as he just finished breakfast and was all ready to go see a friend of his. That was one thing Sabo and I were proud of, he easily made friends and I know Sabo has a few that try to help, especially Koala as she bakes bread for us. Luffy is getting the door while Sabo starts the dishes and I am bringing them to the sink.

"Ace?" Luffy calls out as he comes to the doorway of the kitchen and I notice a questioning look on his face, having me confused. "It's for you," my little brother mentions while I soon place the plates in hand down by the sink, though I can hear it cut off. I move over to leave the kitchen as Luffy shifts to be out of the way and I look over to notice it's the guy from before standing with a smile, hands resting to a cane in front of him—the gang symbol on the pendant placed to his shirt in full view for all to see and I _hoped_ Luffy hadn't noticed it.

"Ah, good day, Mister Ace." The greeting has me feel nervous curls fill from my belly to my chest and I hear a questioning noise next to me. I look to Luffy as he is clearly confused and I smile to him while patting his head.

"Boring adult stuff, you finish getting ready to go see your friend, okay?" A hum leaves him at my mentioning before he shrugs with a grin and leaving to go grab his things. I soon move while glancing back to Sabo and I give a hand wave. "Don't let the food crust." A scoff leaves him with an eye roll, not comfortable with leaving me with someone he was aware of being part of that gang, but does nonetheless. Approaching the man at our door, he seems pleased by my cooperation and uses a finger to point down.

"Go ahead and put some shoes on, we are going for a walk. You don't need your wallet or anything." The words are spoken casually as I nod in understanding and start pulling on sneakers.

"I will be back later, 'Bo! Be good, Lu!" I call out, hearing an affirmed noise from my little brother and the other calls from the sink to not be out late. Moving out of the apartment after the man moves to let me and I close the door, following along with him.

"A young man like yourself with such strength, I figured you wouldn't mind seeing an alternate change." The man begins and I would glance to him while moving along to the elevator. We easily slip in after a couple people got off with glances in confusion at us and I merely stand before giving a shrug.

"In this world, you do what you can to support your family." I tell him, in a way showing I was looking out for my brothers.

"Oh yes, you just recently lost two big main incomes… I do think you will have a hard time disregarding this option." The words come out and it wasn't too surprising that he knew about us. You could ask anyone about us and they would spill everything in a heartbeat, especially if your kid went to school with us since Sabo and I were always running around and corresponding with 'parent' meetings and sports for Luffy while considering our work schedules. Word went fast when learning of Sabo and I being the guardians of Luffy, something the state allowed with 'check-ups'—though that's a load of bullshit as no one ever came by.

We exit the elevator as he leads on through the small hall area past the first-floor halls that lead to other apartments. Nothing leaves me, not sure how to really reply and not want things worse for my brothers or me. Leaving the building, we are presented with a car as he heads for it to open it. The nice black sedan is tinted and I notice as this man holds open the door with a tilt of his head.

"Please get in, Mister Ace." The tone never wavers into anything that could help me with his intentions and I swallow down the lump in my throat before sternly getting into the back seat.

It easily closes as he soon gets in the passenger seat and I move to put on my seat belt as I stay in the seat behind the passenger side. Once he was in and settled, he asked the man next to him to drive and the guy replies with ' _yes, boss'_ and I question on that. The car ride starts off quiet and I figured we are not going far and there is a hand out in a slight wave.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lafitte, and the man that was with me that day is Burgess. We both are known to be _bosses_ , right under our captain, of course." The head is turned to glance at me with one eye and I nod in understanding and he soon looks forward again. "We will be there in a minute." The comment comes out and I frown slightly with a look out the window in questioning and decide to take my chances.

"Where are we going, if I may ask?" The question leaves me and I hear a chortle in the front while a hand waves out.

"To our main building, it would be unjust if you did not meet our captain." That surprises me a bit, not expecting to meet Blackbeard, and can only stay quiet as we are in a middle-class area. We pull up to a home that is like any suburban home and I notice how it was made to look like all the others, probably not to stand out.

The car parks easily on the curb, Lafitte mentioning that the man is to stay parked here and I get out as well. The guy only agrees and I close the door to let myself turn to Lafitte who begins on down the small path. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous because I was _extremely_ nervous with my predicament. Flusters roam around my stomach as I follow Lafitte to the home, taking the front door easily as he opens it like he owns the place. He probably does stay here on occasion and I close the door behind me, noticing Lafitte looking back with an approving look while beginning to toe off his shoes. I follow suit when he motioned to mine and soon he begins leading me down the short foyer hall that has the stairs present. I can hear voices and a laugh resounding with a familiar one that Lafitte claims to be Burgess.

"There you are!" That voice is new and Lafitte moves into view while stepping aside with a glance to me. I step in beside him to notice the four others in the room, one of them being Burgess. "Ah?" The darker skinned man with black hair and beard gazes to me in curiosity before laughing. "Zehahaha! This must be the guy you mentioned stopping someone from running!"

"Yes, this is Ace, Captain." The mentioning has me realize who the man is in the room, no one other than _Blackbeard_. Their captain stands from his spot as he comes up with a grin and puts arms out as I watch his movements.

"Let's talk over some pie! I hope you like cherry, zehahahaha…!" He laughs on while going to the open concept kitchen and Lafitte uses his cane to push on me to walk after the other. I make a slight noise from it jabbing into me but follow, nonetheless, as Lafitte seems to join the other people in the living room to go back to talking. "Let's just take this and head for the dining room," Blackbeard mentions while grabbing a pan of cherry pie and two paper plates and silverware.

I move easily to follow him to the dining area as the door is open right now and he sets the plates down and I assume its where he wants me to sit. The pan is down as he sits at the end seat and had placed the paper plate to the chair to the right of him. Making my way, he sat down while splitting the pie and gives me a couple pieces while giving himself a couple and I assume it's to start with since he seems to enjoy it by his enthusiasm from a minute ago. I sit down and notice as he had forks passed out, having me grab to it a bit in confusion.

"Lafitte and Burgess have good judgement," he starts out and takes a bite and easily chews on it. Nothing stops me as I can't say no to food, especially if it was from the same pan. "They both think you would good to be a part of our gang and by the looks of you, I can't disagree." He mentions while I swallow and give a frown with furrowed eyebrows.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask and the natural scowl I have places, having me try to stop it, but he only laughs.

"You have potential! I can see you are a fighter! You love the thrill of a fight and don't you want to earn some _good_ money doing something that is suited for you?" It is an offer, though I highly doubt I can refuse it with my situation. I take some bites, a bit surprised on how good it tastes, and he indulges as well.

"Is this a recommendation?" I finally ask with a serious look and he grins, seeming to like that I know my situation. "Because I have you know I care about my brothers over everything else." The serious tone leaves me as I want them to know that I would do anything for them, though that can be a bit of backfire on me if things go bad. Though, I would move them in a heartbeat if things went south and try my best to keep them safe.

"Of course, people so close to you is top priority, that's why I don't think you should refuse. All you have to do is follow my orders, it's like having a boss, with a bit more… _free_ range and hours are different, but you will be paid sufficiently." The remark has me wonder on where exactly they get this money, but I knew better than to question that. Plus, nothing shows he was lying about what he mentions, though even if he was—do I really have a choice?

"Well, that is something that hardly needs approval, you have made the exact points I strive for." I mention, knowing if I were to be caught up in this, then I would stand myself down.

A laugh bellows from him as he sees my agreement, "I knew you would be the understanding kind of guy! Zehahahaha!" I can tell that laugh will be something I will grow used to as I take bite to chew on and he rests to an arm on the table.

"What do I do about the market job I have? Usually you give a two-week notice." I mention before taking more bites into the pie and he chuckles lightly.

"No problem, I will have Augur take care of that. He needs to go by there anyways for business and food, so it won't be an issue." The answer comes out while he watches me and the nerves in me won't settle, probably won't for a while. "You will need to stay at the home for six months at least, just to get you going, after that you can come and go as you please while staying on standby with your phone." The mentioning has me nodding as I was sucked into this all so very quickly.

"Can I gather my things from home? Just like clothes and bathroom essentials, also my phone." I comment casually and he grins in a way showing that he liked me, as in my character and how I would fit in just fine—that's what I was hoping for anyways.

"Of course, Lafitte will go with you to do such things. The two of you will be working together first and then with the others to get the hang of everything." A nod leaves me in understanding as I finish off my pie and I hum with a thumb moving any cherry syrup around my mouth.

"Mh, tell me there is going to be more of that pie, that was damn good!" I tell him and this laugh leaves him as he stands with a hand patting to my shoulder roughly before gripping.

"No worries! That is the best pie out there!" He laughs some more and soon gives a grin to me. "You are going to fit right in, Ace!" Another bellow leaves him as I move to stand once he lets me go and starts leading me out, waving off the pie left out. "Lafitte, head on over so he can gather his things!" The words leave him as soon as we exit the room and I notice the other two people I don't know give curious looks.

"Of course, Captain." Lafitte responds while moving since he stood up after Blackbeard was done talking. We make our way out of the home, slipping shoes back on at the door and I had open the door for the other before closing it behind us. Moving along the path, Lafitte shifts with head tilted and I can see a smirk. "I knew he would like you as well. You are going to do great with us, _Ace_."

The car ride was relatively quiet, Lafitte only mentioning lightly how I shouldn't worry because money would be transferred to our account while staying with them. I was trying to gather all that happened and soon when back at my apartment, it was really hitting me. Though, I held strong as I knew there was no way to back down and Lafitte followed me this time into the building. Moving, I easily got to my apartment, knocking on it and waited as I hear noises. The door opens to show Luffy as he is grinning and I raise eyebrows.

"Good, you are back, Ace! I couldn't go until you got back!" He mentions and slightly notices the other guy with me, showing confusion. I merely press a finger to his forehead to have him back in the home and he complains.

"Go sit on the couch," I tell him seriously while coming in and made a motion to Lafitte to wait by the door.

No reply comes, but I do hear the door close as I move in the home and know he seems to understand. I notice Sabo giving an anxious look on me being back with the gang member. I nod and give a motion to join Luffy who is already on the couch with a whine on wanting to see his friend. Once they were both sitting down, I move to push the coffee table and sit on it, knowing Sabo would let this time pass. Feet flat on the ground, I lean elbows to my legs as I look to them and give a serious look.

"I won't be home for around six months," I tell them and I see Sabo's face show devastation while Luffy is giving a confused look. We have tried to keep our little brother a bit shadowed about the gang that has been raising the past few years in the area, though I should have known I couldn't blind him forever.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asks as I notice Sabo is frozen with concern filled eyes.

"I got a new job, silly!" I smile to Luffy, grabbing his nose with fingers and he complains. A cheer then leaves him and congratulates me before wondering on why so long. "The training is vigorous, Lu. I got to get used to it, but after that I will come home more often and stay on occasions since I will be working in the area." The words leave me to show a positive note, not wanting Luffy to think I was being forced. In a way, it was laughable since I had been thinking of it for a long while, especially after I graduated. Now here I am part of the gang and knew that once I am in…

 _There was no way out_.

"Well, try to call, okay?" Luffy gives a small pout, having me snort before moving to stand and ruffle his hair.

"I'll try my best, Lu. Now head to your friend's house, all I am doing is packing and leaving. You have my number, but I will probably be a bit busy for a while." A nod leaves him with a smile as he gives me a big hug and I squeeze him back with harsh sways, which makes him laugh.

"See you later, Ace!" He calls out while getting out of my grasps and running to grab his bag from behind the couch.

"Stay out of trouble!" I warn him, like the older brother I am, and he whines before calling out another bye—though I think he called Lafitte ' _Vampire-man_ ' and bidding him a goodbye. Sabo is standing with a harder look and head tilted.

"Ace…" My name is said low and I breathe out before throwing an arm over his shoulders.

"Come help me pack real fast, make yourself useful." I comment playfully, and he makes a complaint, being so tense under my hold.

When in the one bedroom, the door is open as it was no use since the space is small anyways. Sabo is helping with getting my bathroom stuff as it's not much and I get clothes in my bag. He comes in quickly with eyes finding me immediately while grabbing to my forearm to stop me.

"Ace, you don't—!" He tries to start and I shake my head with a smile to him.

"It's fine, Sabo. This is the best arrangement we could ever have, I know it will be for the better, plus, you can work on getting a degree!" I smile wider and get my arm out of his grip while putting it over his shoulders, feeling the small trembles.

"Ace, _don't_ …" So much worry is laced in his voice as he knew how dangerous it could be in gangs, doing plenty of research on them for assignments or just to be aware when they started taking over.

"Don't worry, 'Bo. You know I am stubborn, you are not losing me. Take good care of Lu, I know he's a handful, but at least it will be a little less since I won't be here to double that." I laugh in humor before moving to pack more things and Sabo sits on the bed with fingers gripping to the end of his shirt. I feel guilty to have him show so much anxiety over me being taken away like this, but in all reality, it was for the best.

"You make sure when you can, you come visit us." He comments, still not meeting my look as I get the last things packed away, including my phone charger.

"You guys are first on my list," I reassure before he stands to grab around me for a tight hug and I return it. "I will be back to annoy you before you know it." A small laugh leaves him, though it's hardly finding humor as he buries his face into my collarbone.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The first month had been tough to get through, trying to adjust to the new living space while giving more time to work out and Lafitte shoving information at me while travelling with him to different homes with other gang members. Come to find out that they were basically grooming me into a Boss position, starting me from scratch and throwing me into such madness. There was no time for rest, well there was at night, but sometimes it would be late getting back and then early morning. Walking around with Lafitte had people beginning to realize I was alongside with them now and the scowl I ever held mildly was more permanent and _scary_ as I was told one time.

When it came to the next person, it was Augur with learning more distance things and how to eye people who are acting funny with observation. I spent time with him on my second month and after a week, we find that we could bite at each with snarky remarks for good fun. The first time I had noticed, he was surprised I returned it before we had a couple days of snapping to one another. That's when he said with his deadpan look—which is his accepting look of approval—that we would get along fine and then continued what we were doing. It was interesting to say the least and then the following month they threw me to Burgess.

Now, Burgess was someone I started to get along with right off the back and we easily found a spot to connect. After adjusting over a couple months, the third month wasn't too bad. Burgess was big on beating people up though, but I never participated and somewhat thankful for that. It lingered in my mind that I would have to one of these days soon, Burgess mentioning of everyone's methods—especially for interrogation. Lafitte a witty interrogator, Augur the silent and cold type that doesn't care for questioning people, and then he mentioned Shiliew was the last resort. He never went into detail, saying I would see the coming next month.

The fourth month came with Shiliew showing me around some more with his own spoken advice. It was odd to relate with the man as I noticed rather quickly he was the brutal side and catered to the more _killing_ side. I knew they all had, them each mentioning that it was necessary and had to keep yourself defended. Shiliew, on the other hand, sought out for it and had no problem shoving anyone out of his way. It was interesting to experience and mentioned he was told to keep those things from my sights for now, under orders. I could only realize that it would all become something of a daily life to accept.

On the fifth month, I was rotated to go do random miscellaneous things as the main person to do it. Like, someone was sent with _me_ to go do some orders as I started memorizing over the months on where places are. I was even going to meetings of trades, though I wasn't the one to take the reins, Lafitte more being the sweet talker in that while I watched and learned. There was so much put on me that I began picking up more and getting accustom to the home.

The last month out of the six I was alongside Teach— _Blackbeard_ —for doing things on a higher level. Appearances and getting some trades done, him inquiring my thoughts on most. It was crazy, they all told me on how _extremely_ well I adjust in such a short amount of time. They were all pleased with the decision of me becoming one of the bosses alongside them and I took that. I began taking those praises and started discarding my doubts over everything else on that I have ever felt before. This was my life now and I had to accept it, there was no way I could find myself turning away. Plus, I was so deep-rooted now that there would be no way anyone would hire me now without fear something would happen. Also, my brothers were living in a stable manner and staying in the same apartment, though I thought about the small amount I had been setting aside would be enough for down payment on at least a two-bedroom place and my pay would be plenty enough for each month rent.

"Your turn, Ace." Teach orders as I knew they brought someone in for interrogation and I gave a confused look to my captain.

"Me?" I ask in surprise, finding myself on a great level with him and find us joking around quite often.

"Lafitte will be with you, but you take control of the situation. We need to know of their shipment locations, get that from him with whatever method, just don't kill before getting the information." Teach speaks out while I nod in understanding and start to head for the basement as they made a small area like a torture room to do this. There was also cages of sorts to keep people all enclosed in to wait their turn.

Making my way down with Lafitte, I remember seeing everyone else do their own thing besides Augur who wasn't into it. Shiliew was banned, Burgess mentioned, since he hardly got information from them. Lafitte was usually best suited, so I was surprised when I was the one to take over this time since I never done one.

"Don't worry," Lafitte begins as we reach the door and he places a hand to my shoulder with a smirk to me. "Just do what feels right, get comfortable with it and if you need some pointers, this is why I am here." He mentions and I nod with a smile as I have grown to these people, surprisingly.

We go in the room as I hear noises of soft curses as I notice the guy tied up to the chair with bruising noticeable. He had put up a good fight before getting dragged here and Lafitte closes the door while a single light is dim in the room, but there is a ventilation duct in the corner of the room for air. I examine the man as he has piercing brown eyes at me, growling, and I scowl at that automatically.

"I haven't even done anything and he is already trying to bite at me." I mention towards Lafitte, who chuckles at my humor, before I am moving closer with hands in pockets and leaning a bit to look at the guy. Colored dark blue hair is short and sticking to him as he has been sweating, noting that it does feel warm in here and no doubt he has been trying to get out of his bounds. "So, what's your name?"

"Fuck you!" The snap comes out and has me rearing away, having me frown before finding some humor and smirking.

"Well, it's good to meet you, _Fuck You_. That must have been a pain in the ass to live with while growing up." I give a cocky attitude and he spits towards me, clicking something in me. My fist had moved on its own to nail him across the face, letting him topple to the ground with a groan and I shake my hand. "Listen here, fuck you, this is how we are playing today." I start out while going over, letting the energy flow as Lafitte said to do what felt natural and damn I was going to enjoy this. My hand grasps his shirt to yank him up and looking to him with a grin that has his face paling. "You are going to give me some whimpers or you are going to give me answers, it's your call. I have a lot of pent up anger and energy while knowing exactly places that _hurt like a bitch_ and still keep you coherent." I seethe while moving to soon drop him with the chair to be up right again and then gripping to the side of his neck. "So, what's it going to be, little fuck you?" Lips tremble as he squirms with _fear_ stemming within those eyes and I felt _giddy_ at the empowerment I have. Nothing could ever top this feeling and I gave a wide grin. "Go ahead, let me have _fun_ …" I whisper heavily while gripping so he could still talk, but it hurt.

"I'll tell you anything!"

As I questioned, answers sputtered out of him as I kept my stern appearance and scowl as he went on. I retained all the information, knowing Lafitte was as well, but this was my time. Everything relayed quickly in recession as he was on the verge of probably peeing himself. I squeezed what I could out of him before looking to Lafitte as I notice a smirk of approval before giving a few other questions. Once finished up, we left with the man trembling as he looked on the verge of tears and as the door closed, a hand pats to my shoulder.

"That was the greatest I have seen for a first-time person, you did exceptionally." The praise comes out and has me grinning while following him as we head back upstairs. When we reach into the living space, Teach and Augur are present enjoying some television, well Augur was more cleaning his weapon. They both had stopped to look over to us and I couldn't stop my grin as Lafitte has a hand out for me.

"Where to begin?" I ask out while moving to sit on the couch next to Augur, but gave him space as he was cleaning his weapon.

"Ah? Talked? You weren't down there long!" A look of approval lingers from Teach as he looks to Lafitte for clarification and the slender man moves to stand next to him with a smile as grey eyes found me instead.

"Squealed like a pig~!" I sing song out in excitement and give a haughty grin as I hear a noise of approval by Augur.

"That's fantastic, zehahaha!" Teach laughs before wanting me to relay what I have learned and I couldn't help but feel proud of myself.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I earned the gang's marking, specifically made for me as a belt buckle, having me tuck my shirts beneath it so you can see it along with the dagger to my hip. It had been passed six months, waiting a couple weeks before going to see my brothers. Walking along down the sidewalk without my dagger today, people kept out of my way as I make my way along as the weather just started warming up for the spring so it was good to wear shorts. Then again, we don't really get a bad winter, it gets around mid-fifties, but then just jumps back up.

Making it to the apartment, I smile more contently as I had called ahead of time, knowing they would both be home. I made sure they were free and found my way inside easily enough with hands going to my pockets. Someone is waiting for the elevator as I approach and he stiffens when I stand next to him to wait for it. I could tell the guy was nervous, but I ignore it while waiting for the people to exit the elevator and then getting on. He stammers which floor and I nod with a mention of third floor as he had already pressed the second-floor button.

The guy hardly stayed on, darting out as soon as reaching his floor and I was taken up to the next one. I stride along out of the elevator with a bit of humming and nodding a bit to a beat playing in my head. The catchy tune soon stops as I reach the apartment and I knock firmly to the door. No time was wasted, hearing the thundering steps before the door flies open and Luffy takes only a second to register it's me before jumping with arms around my neck.

"Ace!" He cheers while I easily carry him in, dragging feet between my legs as I make my way into the home. It was crazy, before I had a slight bit of trouble of carrying him, but now I swear I could bench press him or Sabo easily. "I have been doing great in school! Don't believe anything else you hear!" He tells me quickly, having me laugh out while closing the door and easily making my way to the living room to see Sabo standing with a smile towards me.

"Like anyone would believe that, Luffy." Sabo remarks, getting a whine from our little brother who I had easily lifted and tossed him over the back of the couch. "Go get Ace a drink."

"Soda if we got it." I mention easily while standing in a lax manner and viewing to my blond brother with a haughty grin. "I should totally show you guys the cherry pie from Patty's one day, it's amazing!" I claim as Luffy whines for pie while finally in the kitchen after bouncing up off the couch, having me chuckle and Sabo snort. Then I notice green eyes flicker down to the belt buckle and give a slight frown with a gaze directly to me. "Don't worry about it, 'Bo. Things are going better than expected." I mention with a smile of reassurance as I soon shift to throw myself over the back of the couch to sit down. Taking off boots, Luffy is back and glued to my side, making it hard for me to get boots to the side, but I deal with it as Sabo takes them easily. "Lay it on me, Lu. What have you been up to?"

"So glad you asked!" He cheers in excitement, linking an arm with mine as he begins off on everything and not in order either. Sabo joined on the other side of me as I easily put my arm over his shoulders and feel his hand move to come grip my shoulder.

We stayed close for the day I spent there and Sabo made us lunch, being able to provide bigger meals because of my new paycheck. I commented on a new place, maybe able to pull strings for somewhere else, but not too extravagant, just a little more casual then this run-down place. Sabo had given a look, but I waved it off as I mention of having some connections that would help. Luffy asked about what I do and I made sure to exclude a bunch of things and used simpler explanation, like learning to barter and how to hold my own in a fight. I didn't need Luffy knowing how much his brother was sucked into the gang lifestyle and enjoyed it, though my belt buckle was a pretty obvious sign.

"A boss?" Sabo asks after we carried Luffy to bed, him passing out for a nap and I had easily got him in bed with Sabo opening the door. We now sit on the couch where he begins digging deeper as I lounge against the sofa, arms along the back.

"Yeah, there are four other ones, I was shadowing them for the first four months and the last two was to help me place better." I explain while I could already read his face of disapproval and I sigh out. "It's all fine though, I am fitting in with my own methods and everything."

" _Methods_? With what?" That has me seal lips as I raise eyebrows to him before snorting with a poke to his forehead.

"You worry too much." A huff leaves him with a scowl on his face.

"Of course I do. You get dragged off to be a part of a _gang_ ," the words are coming out strained and slightly vehement. "No choice in the matter and suddenly liking it?"

"It's not _sudden_ , Sabo. I grew to it over time and I am not justifying their methods or ways, but I am there now. It's one of those things, I won't fight them so I might as well join them. Plus, do you know how excited I am that you get to follow your dreams, 'Bo?" I ask out with a genuine smile as I have been over the moon as he started spring classes already as we had the money to do it. "This is great! You can do what you want to do and Luffy will still be okay and we will be okay when he turns eighteen!"

"But what about _you_ , Ace?! What do _you_ want to do?!" The questions come out and I breathe in deeply with a tilt of my head to give a grin.

"You know I always liked the labor side of things… I think I am doing well enough on where I am." The words leave me, green eyes widening in surprise and I see him shaking his head while looking away.

"I can't believe you would be okay with being in a gang…"

"It's not about being okay with it, it's about adjusting to it for what we need and we just luckily got this chance. Plus, you know…" The last part I give a sad smile as I knew how he felt in an emotional pain. "I won't be able to back out… not since that time they found me." A look of desperation is on him, not wanting to admit I was right, but _knew_ that I was and kept his tongue back. "Accepting it only makes it easier, so I have made sure to immerse in it. There is no use fighting it because I don't want anything to happen with my brothers." His hands run along his face and into his hair as he leans forward, keeping hands to the top of his head.

"Why did it have to be like this?" He asks in a whisper and I sigh out while moving to bring him close, running fingers through his hair.

"Because I love you both too much to care about myself." I answer truthfully and he leans into the hold, arms finding around me.

"Don't you dare go dying, you idiot."

"Ahaha, you know I am too stubborn for that!"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The months were passing too quickly, but it had mostly been good things and stuff I was improving on. My interrogation skills are growing with the help of Lafitte, my muscle training is mostly with Burgess, Augur pop quizzes me with random shit that is helpful one way or another, and Shiliew keeps dragging me out to do hits. The first hit I went to had been mainly him, but if it was mainly a capture kind of thing, then I easily did it. Teach had been so impressed as my cocky attitude started coming out more, getting the men pumped up for all kinds of things and showing a good standing. I was outgoing and most had no problem with calling me Boss, especially seeing everything play out.

The first fight that broke out was a lower gang trying to come up in the area, but we easily got them back down. Though, it also had been the first time I had no choice but to kill before being killed. I hid it until I got back to my room and could only stare to my hands for hours. Shaking as there was no way I would ever get over it, but part of me hoped I would and Shiliew had later told me that you _grow used to it_. I wasn't sure if that was true, but I had decided to begin burying it within myself as a means to keep myself alive and sane for the most part.

Things became more heated over the next months, being with them for a full year now and growing so accustomed to it all. There was a town over, ten minutes from the city limits with fields between the areas, that Teach had a confrontation with. It seems like it was old ties, something that has been making things brew over time before they found out Teach was taking over the area. Of course, they tried to come to terms, Teach finding it slightly amusing to have it where he agreed for a meeting in between areas with only one other person. The thing is, I wasn't expecting for him to say my name to go along, even Lafitte hadn't expected it as I could tell with his confused face. I had mentioned he could go later when I came across him, but he only smirked and said he was amused by the decision—only fully agreeing to it.

I drove us easily to the destination and parking on one side of the large gravel area, possibly used for carpooling or leaving to sit out if you dare. They were already here, lingering near the middle point and I got out while Teach was making his way. I easily catch up after placing my dagger to the car hood as I hated being without it, but knew better for this. Walking up, we stop some feet as we are met with a very tall man, topping Teach's height which is surprising enough, and some blond with a stoic look.

"Good afternoon, Whitebeard, Marco." The addressing was made in a polite manner and I figured out who was who easily after already being told the appearance of Whitebeard.

"And to you Teach and your companion." Whitebeard replies as I have thumbs to my belt loops and lean a bit with an uninterested gaze.

"Yes, this is Ace, one of my higher up men." A hand pats to my shoulder and I keep my scowl with a slight nod in their direction. Grey eyes are viewing me with a raised brow from their leader and this Marco nods a bit more in reply to introduction.

"Very well, to business." Whitebeard starts as I lean to one foot only and gazing around more, not interested but still listening. "We don't approve what you had done, but for the sake of territorial neutrality, that's all we request. You leave us alone and we leave you alone." The statement is firm as I soon flicker to notice the facial expressions of a stern parent, scolding their child, but like ten times scarier.

"Hmm, neutrality?" Teach hums in interest, though I already knew this was just for fun and a hand hits to my shoulder. "What do you think, Ace?"

"The only neutrality you like is when beer mixes well with Patty's cherry pie." I mention with a smirk and looking to him, having him laugh out with bellows.

"Good point, though the pie by itself is enough."

"Don't want to be drunk and forget those cherries," I add in and he laughs more. I see a scowl on Marco as he looked to already know how this would go and I smirk to him.

"This is useless, Pops." Marco mentions, surprising me on what he calls the other man and notice Whitebeard sigh out.

"Always so stern, Marco. Tsk, tsk," Teach mentions with another laugh bellowing as he soon turns with a hand up. "This was more of a meeting to tell you that I can't wait to see who brings their best!" I stand for a moment longer with a gaze, interested in their reactions and they were disgruntled—probably from wasting time. "Let's go, Ace! You still got some things to do, your count isn't high enough yet!" That last part has me cringe before turning to leave and starting to walk after the other, being told they had morals enough not to do anything.

"You said that five people ago," I complain as he laughs. I sigh as I hated the feeling of death on my hands. When he found out my inner dilemma about it, he started sending me with Shiliew more to start getting over that ' _fear_ '. Making it to the car, he was waiting as he decided to drive this time and I grabbed my dagger with a frown.

"Come on, Ace. You know it's better to just get used to it now." The claim comes out, having me roll eyes with a scoff and he starts getting in. While opening the door, I gaze over to notice those two men still standing there and eyes are directed to me. A scowl appears on me with nose scrunched as I slip into the seat with dagger in hand. "Let's get a pie on the way back." He mentions having me laugh out before dropping my dagger down in my lap and putting hands to the headrest.

"Pie~!" I call out to pull through the pain I feel and the way I know I would just have to keep burying my emotions.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

After the encounter, they really kept to their side of things and had easily sent people to attack areas that would hurt the gang the most. I had warned my brothers that I wouldn't be coming home and deleting their numbers for now. Sabo had berated me on not wanting me to have blood on my hands, but when I had looked to him, he _knew_ that I had already committed the sin of it all. He hardly fought down that painful gaze as I had admitted to _killing_ someone, a person with a possible family and friends, but he knew I was taking it heavily and that's why he kept tight lipped about it. I had apologized for everything going on, telling him that I didn't want them getting dragged into this and to make sure they tell no one I was their brother—though I could only hope on that.

Luffy had been told that some bad things were happening and by this time he was aware of me being part of the gang. It was hard seeing that face of absolute disappointment as we had always told him anyone part of gangs is bad and here I was a part of it. Luffy had still been worried and said to be careful, and to try sending something their way to say I was all right. Their expressions hurt the most, having me wish I never was found of interest, how I had just stayed out of the way like everyone else and stayed invisible.

The fighting increased, sometimes taking it over to their town for conflict with them and I felt bad for the town people. They were innocent in all of this and could be swept up so easily, though I noticed the Whitebeards having some morale on not hurting any citizens. Their gang members' blood was on my hands, starting to become easier as I just want to survive and make it home again—to my brothers. Everything has been so crazy that even my tongue has been ruthless with bartering.

People were becoming scared of me as a whisper of not wanting to deal with me if it happened, saying I was just as bad as Lafitte and couldn't stop myself. There was part of me craving the power and a means to keep things going as we needed things and the money helped with my brothers. There was no way I was backing down, promising I wouldn't die, I still had to help provide and be there to see their faces again. So, I had to start abandoning my humanity to survive until the end of the day to write a small bit of a letter, starting this process and sending out to my brothers after a week with a full letter of how I am fairing. Clinging to that last bit of my sanity and emotions that I can shell out in the letters, expressing my love for my brothers and just wanted to be home with them.

"Fuck you!" I holler out as my blade meets a sword and I am in a struggle of who can win over the other with strength. There is fighting going on throughout the street as I met one of the commanders in a building—people abandoning it long before the confrontation—the man having auburn hair and dark goatee on his chin. Amber eyes burn as he keeps into the fight and I am keeping my own in the close quarters, not yet pulling out my gun as I try to not use it. There was enough blood on my hands and it unsettles me on how easy it has been growing on me to do so. I try to knock people out mostly, though I know it's not ideal.

"Don't you think you all have done enough?!" He asks me while we push away from one another and I grit teeth as he glares to me. "What you put these town people through?!"

"How about you shut your fucking mouth?! Like you know a damn thing!" I holler and quickly move to swing my dagger, pushing his sword aside and trying to punch him in the face. He dodges while I shift to block his low fist with my leg and use it to soon kick him back, making him stumble.

"Thatch, duck!" The shout has the man go down and I try to move before a bullet finds to my chest near my shoulder and under my collarbone.

A cry leaves me in pain and stumble before pulling out my own gun in fear, suppressing that easily as I sharpen my gaze. Firing the weapon, the person from the doorway is hit while moving to hide, but it couldn't be too bad as I then aim towards the man kneeling to one knee. Eyes are watching me as I support my arm with the hand that has my dagger and I watch him carefully. After all this time, I still _hesitate_ to shoot until the end when I am on the verge and I know it's because I _don't_ want to kill anyone else. There is a gleam in his amber eyes, as if there is this revelation and tries to stay still momentarily.

The damn hesitation has me not notice the feet moving behind me until it's too late and a blade goes to under my chin and I swallow thickly. "Drop it, yoi." The voice is familiar, but I ignore it to watch the person from the doorway shift with gun out towards me, having this low curse leave me. " _Drop it_." I grimace before taking in a shaky breath and I can feel this sensation raise within me.

 _My brothers_.

Firing the weapon, the guy ducks back around the doorway while I shift to press back into the man behind me then dropping to the ground and using the momentum to turn, I kick the guy into the gut. I roll to get back up to block the sword and easily shift the gun to shoot the auburn-haired man in the leg. A holler leaving him as I get him backed off before moving to the hole in the wall that the one holding the knife had probably used.

Fleeing the scene, I barely make it out of the way of the gun firing away and I move along down the hall before I avoid the fist—barely. Though I was completely caught off guard by the guy's other fist driving into the bottom of my ribs, disarming me at the surprise. I tumble to the ground with spots in my vision of such pain and scramble to stay on hands and knees. Gasps are leaving me, not expecting such pain and try to move away, but a foot catches me in the gut and I cry out. My body harshly finds a wall and then I smack heavily to the ground with a whimper.

"Boss!" Someone shouts for me as I harshly cough and hear more gun fire with a cackling laugh. Shiliew was taking on the guy who had kicked me into the wall and gives banter.

"Fight me! I have been dying to kill a commander!" Another laugh comes out as I shift harshly, noticing some of our men ready to come to me. My feet scramble as I blindly grab to my weapons and begin running down the hall, hearing a shot ring off and miss me. Hands are gripping to pull me to a room, noticing it have a temporary built walkway through the alley to another building. A hiss leaves me as I sheathe my knife and gun before following the men, calling for updates and giving orders.

"You four stay here to back up Shiliew and that no one tries to sneak up!" I order with a point and eyeing the men, who nod before moving and I motion the remaining three. "Follow me to find our Captain!"

"Yes, Boss!" The response is so strong, knowing these men had full trust in following me and it was unfathomable.

"We should get you checked over as well, boss!" One claims as we begin across the temporary walkway and noticing fighting out in the alley below.

"Soon enough!" I call back while moving to weave through the doors and making down, getting hollers of Teach wanting to see me. It was perfect timing and I notice a guy go through the wall near me. "Burgess! At least three commanders, second floor in the building across! Shiliew is taking them and four men back up!" I call out and notice him give a holler of joy.

"On it!" Burgess cheers while moving to give back up and the three following break off to go help some others. I go to where I have been told Teach is and come across him shooting three men down. Every bit of me has to ignore that as I come up with a slight wince from my sore ribs and my throbbing collarbone, but ignore it mostly.

"Ah, there you are! Thalmer!" Teach snaps to a guy nearby that comes up with a serious face and paying close attention. "Take Ace to Augur." A nod is there as I quickly follow Thalmer and no words are said as I am led out down the street. People even close to the battle are turning away from us running along and when entering a café, no one paid mind. They all slunk away in their coffees and I felt awful that they have to deal with this. The fight wasn't close to here, but everyone looked ready to bolt if necessary and also trying to live life like nothing was wrong.

"Boss!" Thalmer hollers as we go up the stairs and makes his entry known while mentioning of me. "Captain had me bring Boss Ace to you!"

"Very well, leave." Augur waves off the man as I move forward to the window and a rifle is handed out to me by a member who seems to just be a stand by. I take the rifle, skillfully checking the ammo and getting a feel for it and pull the bolt to ready it. "Over three windows." Augur explains with a slight point to his right side and I move down swiftly as he is back to his scope along a table provided. I notice one already provided for me, having my hands work to set everything up. "I will tag them for you, just follow through."

It's all simple enough, but wrings my heart as I get myself to look down the scope. This was a sure way to kill someone and I knew Teach was weighing me down more to break down my resolve to not kill. There is no escape from my reality and as Augur orders a man to be my first pick off, I have no way to protest. The pull of the trigger makes me cringe, seeing it hit and the body jerk to the ground easily. A curling is in my stomach, my chest burning in so much guilt and the next order comes like it was claims for a bottle game at a carnival. I pull the trigger again, suppressing my emotions and doing so with every shot to the point I can feel myself numb away the guilt.

 _ **Don't think about it.**_

 **-o-o-o-o-**

A laugh leaves me boastfully, ignoring the burning of my wounds that are wrapped tight, and abruptly stop to give a straight scowl to the man before me. "Do you think I'm _stupid_ or something?!" I rage out while whipping my knife out, pressing it to a throat and the man gives soft whimpers of fear.

"Of course not!" The guy mentions as his three guards don't even dare to move as I had my own men waiting with guns in hand.

"Then how about you give me what I want instead of dillydallying around!" I growl while grabbing to his shirt collar to shove him into some crates, pinning him in place, bent back over backwards with eyes blooming in terror.

"Get the other four cargos!" The man orders out to his men, seeing them move immediately, scrambling to get the task done.

"Come get the rest of these," I mention out with a tilt of my head so my men move to start gathering the cargo, one of the four staying in place to be on guard. As they start moving everything to the truck backed in at the garage opening of the hanger, I pull the guy forward so the crates he was on could be grabbed.

"All set, Boss." One of the men mentions, while I examine the guy in front of me. A sneer shows as I bring my knife to dig into his cheek, having him give trembles before crying out when I swiped the blade easily up and away from his eye and into the hair line. I shove him away next, letting his men gather to him for support and I swing my knife before sheathing it.

" _Don't_ test me next time." I growl while moving to turn away and let the two men that lingered with me walk backwards to keep eyes. I hop into the passenger seat and hit the side of the car door once in. I got two pats in return, "let's move!" I mention out and get 'yes, boss' easily in return.

We get the cargo to our warehouse after a twenty minute drive and I had switched vehicles to be dropped off within town with two others. They had traded out as I had more business to do before heading to the main home and reporting in. Feet move along the sidewalk with hands in pockets and keeping my scowl. People part easily and avoid my gaze as I barely give glances. The expression I hold is told to be that of uncaring and seeming to be disgusted with people. After what has been happening, I was locking away that emotional side of me as it was proving to drag me down, which I can't have if I want to support my brothers.

Appearing to a local café, I go in easily with knife and gun ever present on each hip and the buckle was obvious with them. Most knew by now, and when entering it showed of many tensing while hushing as I move in. The owner looks nervous as I completely avoid him and let myself go up to a table where a man sits with uninterested eyes.

"Hawkins," I address the man swiftly and he motions to the booth across from him so I could sit as the two men with me sat at a table away from us, getting some drinks.

"You must be Ace, as predicted." A hand shows out with fingers moving to show of a card and I don't show anything as he flicks it around to show of a different face. "I am told of a high percentage of agreement, let's negotiate." He starts, being interesting enough as he seems to read these tarot cards, relying on them heavily.

Our negotiations go as he says, the way he sells his line works wonders and I make sure to gather all that is needed. I tell him of needing approval, but nothing is definite until after the first meeting and we see the merchandise. Hawkins is a persuasive guy and aims to please, the cut of something being in our favor. After arranging a meeting, I mention that it could be of someone else and he had picked his cards from a deck.

"It's clear it will be someone else as you will have your hands a bit tied up at the time." He tells me while looking to the card and flicks it to turn as I see a glimpse of the face part before he flicks it down to bring out another. "There will be a change for you and near death before you. Do take care." The words leave him as flat as the time he greeted me, never changing as he watches me with hooded eyes.

"I think I will be fine." I merely wave his words off, knowing that what he says will always be in my future.

"Then do be sure that the thorn in your court is found within the thicket before it snags you." A card is shifted as he is viewing it with another fanned out with it easily. Confusion fills me as he mentions that, but I can't dwell on it too long as I have places to be.

"Splendid."

"The goddess weeps with you soon enough. Do have a good day and until again with your colleagues." The cards he had revealed for me are laid out with faces down and I give a small breath of being unamused, but let it slide by.

"We will be in touch soon." I merely relay before getting up, the two men with me standing as well as I start out of the café.

 _Thorn in my court?_

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I was sent out to another fight, letting the consumption of no remorse ever burn in me. The fight didn't last long as I made my way to report in and do a couple rounds on the way. When I was faced with that commander from before, he had given a look of surprise to me. Those brown eyes gleaming in some type of confusion as I breathe out in exasperation. My hand had easily moved for my pistol and he had moved to bring out his handgun before I could draw.

"Don't move," he tells me as I had been a little caught off guard, moving through an alley, but had been closed off.

"Or what?" I ask him, humor finding me as I give a soft chuckle with a smirk. "Going to shoot me? Should have already done that, I have no time for play." I scoff while snapping my hand for my weapon and shifting so the first shot he fires misses and I whip my gun out. Firing my weapon, he is hit in the shoulder and I aim to get another bullet sunk into his abdomen, nowhere near being to death. He stumbles to the wall of the building and I had heard people on the street scramble while I kept my gun up.

"You changed the last time we encountered," he comments while gripping to his shoulder, gun lowered for the moment.

"Things happen and I suggest you lower yourself and let me be on my way." I merely tell him as he looks to be in pain, but able to ignore it as he gazes to me with a flicker of his eyes.

"At least part of you seems to be still merciful," he mentions and it has me stiffen while clenching my jaw. A burning is in my chest, trying to ignore the swelling emotions and I have to look away to get myself under control. "It gives a chance still," a searing pain fills my chest and startling me as I grip to my ribs, knowing I am lucky that it feels like it missed my lung.

"F-Fuck…" I curse with a stumble and when trying to get myself upright more, I am disarmed. I jerk my head to look up into blue eyes. A straining is in me at the realization this was an ambush, someone must have tipped them off as I was merely doing a message run after the fight.

"Don't struggle," the comment is hardly out as I move to sweep a foot up and he blocks it.

A hand is grabbing to one of mine, but I had wiped along my wound to get blood on it. Easily I get it slipped from the grip he tried and I headbutt into his chin. It startles him before I grip to his shirt and toss him towards the other commander. My feet quickly move to leave the alley, sliding under an arm trying to grab at me and hearing them curse out. Moving along, I hear them, but not to follow, as I easily see some of our men ahead and they see me.

"Get them!" I holler as they started running to me as I turn easily to see someone running into the alley as I point to it. Gunshots were delayed, but aimed there as they ran ahead and I move a little more with a stumble to soon find a light post to grip to it and breathe. I take in a couple deep breaths and happen to glance up to notice green eyes staring wide eyed. A soft curse leaves me at the blossoming worry before he was across the street.

"Ace!" Hands are gripping to my face and I glare slightly only in anxiety.

"You shouldn't, Sabo… Not when they are so close…" I comment shakily as I grip my wound and he looks to me with furrowed brows of worry.

"How can't I? You're my _brother_ …" He says out lowly and tries to move my hand to look at the damage, a cringe on me.

"I will not let you guys get dragged into this," I tell him with a thick tone as I feel light headed from the rush, knowing it should calm back down once settled down more.

"Come on, I can't leave you out here like this. Come to the house to get patched." Sabo tries with worry in his tone seeping through his voice and trying to move me. A hand grips to my bicep and Sabo flicks eyes in confusion while I feel a pressure to my back. "Who are you? What do you want with my brother?" Sabo asks, having me giving a noise of complaint on how he could say that so readily in this situation.

"I highly suggest you get in the vehicle about to pull up and keep still." The voice is different, not encountering this person before and I notice Sabo stiffen.

"Let him go, you want me and he has nothing to do with this." I spat out, noticing as Sabo's eyes never leave the man behind me.

"But yet he stares to me." A cringe pulls onto my face as I swallow thickly and notice the van pull up.

"Do what he says," I nod as my brother snaps his eyes to me.

"What? Ace, I can't…"

"We _don't_ have a choice…" I tell him seriously with a firm gaze and he grimaces while letting go of me. The door slides open and he follows the instructions to get in and I follow up after. It hurt seeing _Sabo_ being bound behind his back and a bag over his head while they did the same with me, though I feel my body tilt as the adrenaline was trying to crash.

I had notice the two in the back are Marco and that auburn-haired commander, having me assume the other I shot was either in the passenger or different vehicle. I still didn't see the man who moved me, but it didn't matter much as I didn't move after they settled me. Sabo was luckily set next to me and it had my chest clenching as I felt him trying not to tremble. I made sure to shift and try to bring him comfort in this situation, never wanting him or Luffy in this situation ever.

Though, someone had moved me to get some type of gauze around my chest, a quick patch work. It doesn't help that I was already feeling the effects of adrenaline crash and start leaning against my brother. A small worried noise leaves him, trying to support me as much as he can and I try my hardest to stay coherent for him, letting this moment pass. This situation only makes matters worse as they had begun mentioning how they were pulling up to the home.

A hand grips to my arm, moving me as the van has stopped and we are helped getting out. My feet go grounded, the person holding my arm stopping as I listen for Sabo to get out safely. Noticing they had him bump against me, I follow easily with my head tilted to listen for anything from my brother, him being my priority of safety. We notice nothing as we are dragged into an area, hearing other people making voices low and can already hear the spats in my direction as I am known for being a boss. A part of me hopes Sabo doesn't hear the soft curses and names being thrown my direction in low tones of not really wanting to be heard, but also not caring.

Our feet find stairs, being helped down them, and it doesn't surprise me for the location and how my weapons are taken from me. Sabo is quiet, though I know he is extremely nervous and scared for suddenly being dragged in this situation. As we get to the bottom, my body starts to tense as I knew they would separate us and I stiffen to place with a grunt. A body finds against mine with a noise of confusion and I try to stay calm. There is a pull to my arm and I ground myself as I press to my brother, who lets out a shaky breath. Sabo is pulled from me and I notice the person holding my arm pull me to them while their head is next to mine.

"We don't plan to harm him," the voice reminds me of Marco and I can only cringe while letting myself get dragged along.

"You hurt him and I _will_ kill you." I sneer out with a growl and notice as my shuffling feet sound more out as we are in a room. My body roughly finds a chair and I am holding back my shaking as I feel a dizzy spell. The sound of a door closed and then my dark hood is torn off to be faced with the blond and a nice bruise forming on his chin. A glare leaves me with gritted teeth and he sighs out with arms crossed, tilting his head.

"Which is more important to you? The ga—?"

"My brother." I didn't let him finish as I kept my hard stare and he is a little taken back before shifting to grab at another chair. He easily drags it over to flip it so he can sit before me with eyes looking to me, hands together and elbows to thighs.

"The money you get is for your brother, isn't it?" The question has me gritting teeth with a harsh glare and trying to contain myself since this was getting _personal_ rather quickly too.

"None of your fucking business." I reply as he really hit the head of the nail dead on.

"There's nothing wrong with providing for your family, yoi." He starts out and my legs strain as I want to kick him, but don't want to retaliate with Sabo so close.

" _Shut up_ , don't talk about them! In any way!" I snap and he tilts his head as I notice eyes flicker in concern, also me cursing for saying _them_ , so it gave him leverage of more than just one.

"Why did you join for the money?" The question comes out as he watches me as I am practically shaking with jaw clenched.

"Shut up!" I shout at him in anger and he doesn't act fazed.

"There should have been many alternatives," he tries to continue and I feel myself boiling in anger as I want to give a scream at him.

"Shut up! You know _nothing_!" I holler at him while fighting to keep myself restrained and he shifts to look at me seriously.

"But you could have done anything—!"

"I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!" I practically scream, startling him as I feel eyes burning with so much I have been keeping bottled in. "Do you think I want to kill people?! Why would I want to endanger my brothers?! Even if I fucking thought about it when we were desperate from losing our cut when we turned eighteen and on the verge of losing our fucking _one-bedroom_ apartment, I still would never fucking do it on purpose for the sake of wanting to live with my brothers!" Shaky breaths are leaving me as I soon bite to my lip and hang my head, facing away from him as I am trying to control myself. Tears are stinging my eyes, but I resist them from falling as I am shaking with heavy breaths going through my nose.

A hand is there, cupping my cheek as he shifts my head to soon shove it into a shoulder. I hadn't even noticed he moved his chair to sit next to me and with me only bound by my hands behind my back, I am able to rest against him. Part of me wants to fight him, but feeling as the hand begins rubbing a thumb to my cheek and another hand is brushing through my hair, it brings a bubbling of everything. I can feel the tears unleash down my cheeks as choked noises are leaving me and all that I have pent up unleashes into sobs as he soothes me with coaxing words that actually bring solace.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

At some point, I had passed out because when I woke up, I was on a bed now and noticed I had bandages on me more properly. Confusion flares through me as I had lifted a hand, seeing bandages around my wrist, before tiredly moving it to rub at my face with a small groan. My body feels heavy and even a single movement sends a throb of pain through me, but it somewhat stays dull.

"Look! Your injured buddy is awake! I can have more company now!" The voice sounds familiar and I blink while shifting to look over and notice that auburn haired guy sitting next to a bed that has that dark-haired commander. A strain goes through me at the thought of Sabo as I bolt up and try to figure out where I am before it catches up to me. I grasp to my ribs with a low whimper as I start leaning to one side. "Whoa! You are going to fall out of the bed doing that!" The way he says that shows concern while his chair shifts on the ground as if he is getting up. Then I hear as the door opens, having me snap my head up to look in confusion.

"Lay yourself back down this instant!" The woman claims while sauntering over quickly, jabbing a finger to my forehead to push me back. My body follows with the motion and I groan lightly at the pain flaring through me. "Are you trying to pull a stitch?! I swear _none_ of you sit still long enough to let things heal properly, which if I catch _you_ ," the vehement glare and finger is pointing to the other guy who starts whining. "Trying something to get Izo out of bed without permission then I will strap you down _again_. Don't put it past me, Mister!"

"I understand, Maybelle~!" The whine comes out from the guy as I stare to this woman in confusion and she huffs while looking to me sternly.

"Now don't move while I check over your wound." The words are to me as she shifts near me, but I tense noticeably and she stops with a sigh. "This was so much easier when you were passed out. Marco surprised me by bringing someone new and so injured, I couldn't believe it."

"Well, we did get in a fight." I had glanced over to Izo and notice the guy next to him start to do finger guns playfully.

"Nice shots by the way, keeping them not dangerous." He mentions while I give a frown with a curious look.

"Let me get Marco now and you help Izo to go get something to eat." Maybelle, from what the guy called her, mentions towards the other person mainly while moving back to the door to holler down for Marco. She then easily comes over with a point to the pillow above my head as I am only on it partially. "Carefully sit up and I will prop them up." The voice is milder now as I soon follow what she says with cautious eyes on her. The pillows are arranged as she pulls up a couple from beside the bed and lets me move to sit back. Before she could mention anything else, Marco comes in while Maybelle easily pulls away. "Make sure its light, Thatch." The auburn-haired guy agrees while helping Izo fully out of the room. Maybelle moves to wash her hands, maybe a habit before I notice Marco coming my way. "I will be back with some food for Ace in a little bit."

"Please send Sabo this way before that." Marco mentions and it gives me relief, knowing that my brother doesn't seem to be bound down anymore.

"Of course," Maybelle agrees while leaving with the door closing easily behind her with a soft click.

"You look better," I look to Marco with furrowed brows and it should be obvious on how _confused_ I am.

"Why the fuck am I in here?" The question leaves me sharply while he snorts and moves over to easily sit on the bed next to my legs, having me shift as I stay tense.

"Because I brought you in here, yoi." The answer leaves him as if it was simple enough to understand and I scowl. "To put it simply, we understand how you feel on wanting to protect family because that's all we want." He starts out while moving to prop an ankle onto a knee and keeps his eyes on me. "We didn't start off as a gang, it was just something that happened as our family grew with more people wanting somewhere to belong and not be lonely. We have homes scattered where everyone pays part of the rent to keep their room and have somewhere to go for help."

The explanation starts, surprising me lightly that the way he explains shows a fondness for all the people in his family.

"It became that way as we started to help protect people in the town, yoi. Showing how we wanted to support our community and anyone causing trouble had to deal with us. We became a _go to_ place when people needed help and we never had a problem with assisting." The way he keeps his eyes to me makes me a bit nervous since he was intent with getting everything out. "Pops is as the way we call him, like our father that most of us either didn't have or needed a new one to look up to. Teach used to be a part of the family as well, for a good seven years, yoi."

Confusion flares through me on hearing that, not understanding how Teach could have been part of something so grand like this. The man talked of the Whitebeards with slurs, which I knew that there were two sides to everything, but I never thought of this side. Mainly because I was stuck with being with Blackbeard and had to focus on trying not to hesitate on anything being thrown at me.

I waited for him to continue as I was curious and I think he knew that as I had tilted my head with my features softening. "Teach had been up for a commanding spot, one place abandoned after an accident where we lost someone. There had been seven of us to decide on if Teach should take the spot as he had been around for a long while like most of us and held qualities of a leader. Though, as it came to the vote, the other six decided their side before I would make my vote as to not influence the votes. It came up as half and half for the position, yoi." He mentions with a sigh leaving him as he crosses arms and closes eyes with head tilted. "I heard both sides and it was left at indecisive for the time being as each side was confused on their views of what to do and we didn't want tension. So, we mentioned to Teach that the decision was held off for the time being and it was clear he was unhappy but only smiled and agreed. We had been blind," the words leave him in distaste as his blue eyes found me again with a grimace. "He ended up killing one of the commanders that voted against him before fleeing."

"That doesn't surprise me," I reply honestly and he snorts while he stares to me with a frown.

"When Pops and I first saw you, we figured you were in your mid-twenties, yoi." He mentions while I keep a look to him, not wanting to give away my emotional state over everything. "It unsettled us when Teach mentioned on your count and the way you reacted to it. The expression had been clear that you did not care for what he mentioned, but there wasn't much we could do." The words have me looking away as I grip to the blanket over my lap and he sighs out. "You were forced to grow up too fast and that's not even including with being with Teach."

"You do what you got to do," I sternly say before gazing to him and he shifts closer to place a hand to my head, making me tense.

"Doesn't make it right that you had to go through hell at such an age." Marco whispers as I let my jaw clench and I lower my gaze as I take in a shaky breath.

"All I want is my brothers to be happy…"

"And you are such a selfless brother for doing that, yoi." The words break me as I purse lips with feet moving up and grabbing around my thighs.

"Am I really? If anything, I have caused them so much more problems…" I whisper and finally find his eyes as he watches in worry as I can feel myself wanting to fall apart.

"Ace, we don't want you to have to worry any longer… We will help you from now on and bring you all somewhere safe, okay?" The question has my chest aching as I move to soon bring hands out as I gaze to them.

"After… after everything…?" I can feel my voice coming out in a hoarse way and he grabs to one of my hands.

"You did what you could because you were told to do so, but we don't want you to do it against your will. Let us help you, yoi." The way he holds himself, I haven't felt that kind of support in so long and I could feel my body shaking as I was falling apart finally with choked noises leaving my throat. My freehand moves to rub at my face as I try to stop any of the tears as I soon squeezed eyes shut, gripping to his hand.

"I-I don't want to kill anyone…"

"You don't have to anymore," he responds as I let out choked sobs and he keeps a firm grip.

"I don't w-want to die," I break down as he shifts to pull me into him while I move to grab him while curling into the hold.

"We will protect you." The reply sends me a little over edge and I hardly notice as hands are grabbing to me. I notice as Sabo is there with a strained look of worry and I move to grip around him.

" _I'm so sorry, Sabo_ …" I whisper heavily. He grips around me with face burying into my hair as he shakes his head.

"You did so much for us, Ace." He comments and is shaking with me. "Luffy and I just want you to be happy with us and do what you want…" I grip tightly to him as my sobs began again easily and Sabo is sniffling with trembles. "We don't want you to die… we were so scared you would…" His voice is wavering as we held to one another and I was already crying, not helping him as he starts to as well.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Thatch had been ecstatic to talk with me, though I caught him off guard at one point when apologizing for hurting his leg the time before. He only smiled and waved it off saying he was fine and I shouldn't worry so much. It helped the ache in me a little, even apologizing to Izo and Marco for hurting them. They had been worried but accepted it saying that all of this is behind us as I start anew, which felt odd enough.

Walking around a little in the big family home with Sabo and meeting Whitebeard on friendly terms this time was weird. Their Pops had easily told me I would do just fine and called my brother and me _son_ , which had been a little startling. Though, I merely accepted to the way he addressed me and tried to keep to myself and Sabo as I knew some of the people lingering around the big home knew I had been a boss, so they had every right to be weary or spiteful of me and my scowl doesn't help even when I don't try to show it. Then Jozu, the guy who punched me and even apologized for it, came to get me a few days after being in the infirmary and adjusting to the home a bit.

Nothing was mentioned, just something they wanted to show me and I reluctantly followed since Sabo had went off earlier. I was still a bit unsure about everything, but I figured if they were going to do something then they would have already. We walked through the halls towards a living space as I notice somewhat from gathering the plot of the home so I didn't get lost. It could easily accommodate fifty people as long as they buddy up in the larger rooms. I notice as Jozu stops in the double wide doorway and I move to step in view the room.

Surprise filled me as I look in to the familiar person sitting and talking with some of the members, Sabo looking stern as ever and Luffy being all grins. When dark eyes found me, Luffy bolted up, startling everyone around him. "Ace!" He calls joyfully and practically ramming into me as I easily grab onto him. My eyes find forward again as Sabo is moving with so much relief filling his eyes, knowing it was for the fact that finally we all three were together again. He comes up to grapple around my neck, us not being able to part too much since we needed the reassurance, but with Luffy here it brings a deep relief. Luffy grips arms around my chest, my wound not being too bad as I ignored it mostly. This grin finds me as I grip onto them both with a breathless laugh and shove my face into Sabo's collarbone. We keep a tight hold for a good minute before Sabo pulls back to smack me on the back of the head and I wince.

"Come on, 'Bo~!" I whine out as Luffy joins about being mean, but I look to those green eyes that gleam. I could tell he has been wanting to do that, but waited for our brother to finally get here so we could be complete before showing that stern gaze. We all laugh lightly with their hands tightening on my clothes, feeling Sabo's hand tremble, but keep himself in check and strong for Luffy.

"Anyone hungry?" Thatch had showed up, and the others complain he was ruining a moment. It only has my brothers and I laughing while pulling away as I begin rubbing a palm to an eye.

"Food!" Luffy cheers and runs up to Thatch with bounces and chanting he wanted some as I breathe out a sigh. Sabo scolding him as he shouldn't practically beg for food and needed to calm down. My hand is grabbed as Sabo begins tugging me along after the two that went to go eat and I followed along with a smile.

The day was hectic, Luffy initiating a surprise play fight with Haruta that seriously wasn't expecting it, but went along with it. Sabo was close to me, mainly in worry still as he knew I was still hesitant, though he was as well. They brought out my vigor, slamming Sabo into the ground when annoying me and throwing Luffy when he tries to sneak attack me. Everyone was getting a kick out of it as I felt comfortable with the fact that _both_ of my brothers are here and Luffy just has that natural aura around him to be happy and do something fun.

When it was time to go to bed, Luffy stayed with Sabo in his proclaimed room and was okay with just one bed since we had already been used to it. Maybelle would be unhappy, but I went with them to go to sleep like old times, not being able to withstand it any longer. I knew Sabo had said it was fine before, but it was evident when he was by my bed first thing when the sun came up it wasn't. This time as we shared the bed is different since Luffy usually sprawled limbs over both of us from the middle, but I was placed in the middle with protective holds to me. Luffy racked out clinging to my back with a leg thrown over my waist and face shoved between shoulder blades. I have my head resting to a bicep as Sabo nuzzles his face into my hair as he keeps a tight hold.

"I'm so happy we can be all together…" Sabo whispers as Luffy is good enough out not to hear.

"I'm sorry…" I tell him back and feel as he shakes his head and grips tightly.

"None of what happened matters, we have you safe and that's all that counts." The response has me grip to him as I close eyes and feel so happy to have them back.

"I love you guys so much, I couldn't have asked for anyone better to be my brothers." I tell him and feel as he nuzzles against my head and his hand rubs to my sore ribs.

"Get some sleep, Ace."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The following week of being with my brothers and being wrangled to the infirmary by Maybelle grasping my ear each day, had been a type of peace that I needed. Though, I was figuring out which people didn't care for me even when told of me being part of the family now. I didn't hold anything against them as it was understandable to feel that way towards me after all I had done. Keeping to myself is hard to do and I mainly want to do it as I felt vulnerable all over again, like the first time in the home with the bosses and how I could hardly find rest from the thoughts plaguing me.

They tried asking some things about Teach's group as I was a boss, so I kept in the loop of everything. I had been hesitant when first asked, clamming up with a blank stare that made them try to tell me it was okay and that I wasn't being interrogated. I mention how I _want_ to help them as they have been nice enough to take us in, but I was… _scared_ to do so. I _know_ what happens to those that rat in any way and though they may still want to rid of me for being in the home, at least I could tell the truth of not saying anything. It sounds silly, but I watched each boss plenty times interrogate, Lafitte will mentally tear you apart and Shiliew will _literally_ tear you apart. The things I knew were sealed shut in my mind as I could only do so to keep something as a failsafe, even covering ears to not hear of any plans. The less I knew the better.

"You can't keep avoiding Maybelle, yoi." I glance to notice Marco standing and leaning to the doorway as I tucked under his desk in his room.

"She frets too much." I mutter while looking forward to the other slab of wood, knowing my brothers were safe with Thatch and getting plenty to eat.

"She just cares and wants to make sure you heal properly." He comments while moving into the room and closing the door before coming over to the desk. I move his chair more to cover me, making him chuckle as I glare towards him while staying scrunched. "Do you really feel safe in my room?" I soften my features at the question before turning my head away and rest to the back of the desk more.

It was true, no matter how I looked at it, I felt safer with Marco as he has been the one there to comfort me and the way he makes me feel is something I craved. Being close to him doesn't feel enough, but I am not sure on what more I could want from him. He's already done so much and is the one that makes me the most relaxed besides my brothers, another person I can be by with no worries. In a sense, it was like I had my trust in him and how much I want to deny that—I can't.

"You are safe in the home, yoi." The comment has me purse lips with a straining in my chest.

"That's not the point," I mutter as he moves the chair to sit in it while gazing down to me, feeling him stare.

"Then what is it?" He asks curiously, and I give a frustrated breath.

"I'd rather not walk into a room and have half the people glare vehemently. I get that I… What I did to your family is not okay and I don't expect to be forgiven over that matter, but I also hoped that I wouldn't have to go back to how it was before. Sleeping with one eye open and having to stay on guard all the time in some off chance they decide to do something out of revenge." I say with jaw clenching and keeping my gaze away before hearing him breathe lightly.

"They wouldn't dare do anything to you or _I_ will be fixing them real quick." The words have me look up to him as he was sitting with arms crossed and sternly held my gaze. "If they can't pull their heads from their asses to realize that you were dragged into that with no choice then I will just smack them. We all have our own backgrounds and with noticing the kind of person you are they would be blind to think anything but how great of a person you are, yoi." A flush goes to my cheeks as I stare in surprise and then there is a knocking on the door, having me shift a little. He easily slides his chair in and I hear papers moving. "What is it?" Marco responds as I stay huddled by his legs a little more and the door opens.

"Have you seen Ace? I have to change his bandages," the voice is of Maybelle and I lax a little while leaning my face to a knee. Hearing the door close, a breath leaves me as I can hear her walking in more. "You are lucky I brought them with me, I had a feeling." Seeing red hair, Maybelle face is somewhat noticeable as I look up to see her. A frown is on me as I soon wrap arms around legs to keep us in place and Marco is chuckling.

"I will do it, Maybelle." He mentions easily before she makes a noise of frustration, glaring to the commander.

"You are _too_ lenient with him." A finger points towards him while moving more in the room out of my sight and I rub my cheek to his leg.

"So I've been told, yoi." Marco mentions in a humored tone before hearing the door open.

"I have to go check on Izo anyways." Maybelle offhandedly mentions before leaving and he begins moving the chair back. It drags my body before I look up with a scowl and he smirks with a hand running through my hair, making me fuss with a complaint and trying to stop him.

"Come on, let's change your bandage and then you can go back to hibernating." He teases, making me give a punch to his stomach and he flinches lightly with a smirk. "I could always drag you, yoi." A frown is on me while giving a firm stare before shifting up before tackling against him, making him hitch in breath. The chair goes back with both of us and I sit over his chest with my tongue stuck out before pulling it back in.

"Don't underestimate when I'm injured." I clarify with arms crossing and he gives a grin with a small chuckle that lingers in his throat more.

"Or me with my back to the ground," a curious look left me before legs are around my throat pulling back to the chair as I am arched back. Hands move to grip at his knees with a small grunt. Trying to move, I wiggle my body before noticing my shirt lifted, having me snap hands to his while gripping tightly. "I'm only looking to your wound," he chortles and I make a grunt before moving a leg to go, twirling my body around to have knees to the ground instead while straddling him. Feet move to place to his face, feeling his mouth move under one and his arms are crossed under me as I grip.

"Move your legs," I clarify with a tiny grin showing as I like how this is and you could probably hear my excitement in my tone. It's like testing my abilities, but not pressing too far that would make me actually hurt in every way. I knew he was getting a clarity on how I would be in close quarters and if this was serious then I would do a lot worse than this. Legs move to release and I move up more with a shake of my head before he moves hands. They move up to get my body shifted and curl arms around my groin to get hands to my stomach as I am moved back. A small yelp leaves me as my back finds the ground with a low groan and I can hear him chuckling.

"I think you should heal more before wanting to roll around with me, brat. It's hard to restrain from my full extent." The clarification has me flushing as I shift a little to look down at him as he is facing up to gaze at me with a smirk.

"Likewise, old man." I scowl and making him laugh lightly, sending a curling warmth through me. Freeing his hands, he soon moves to get up as I roll to get onto knees with a hand brushing through my hair. Hands get under my armpits to lift me up and I am easily sat on the bed, making me complain at the action. He only chuckles while coming up around before me with the box of supplies needed to get me patched up.

"Shirt, yoi." He states while setting the container down and I pull the article off while tossing it behind me. A pair of scissors are there to pull at the bandage to cut it up along the middle of my chest. Getting the bandages away and the piece away from my wound, I move an arm, so he can look at it better. "I was sure to aim nonlethal at the time." The comment has me gazing to his face as he views over the spot with a frown.

"Well, I'm breathing normally." I mutter with eyes flicking away and he is silent for a minute before chuckling with hand pulling away, a feeling of wanting it back filling me.

"I guess that's true and you have enough energy to dare top side my chair," I purse lips and try not to smile at the mentioning as I knew I had surprised him at that point. "Brat."

"Old man," I spat back playfully with eyes looking to meet that gaze as he is showing amusement. A new patch piece is gripped to my ribs and I jerk lightly with a small tremble at the pain rippling through me.

"An old man who can kick your ass, yoi." A snort leaves me at hearing that and feel him shift closer to begin wrapping the bandage. I take this moment to shift after he got it around a few times to have my face right before his.

"A brat who can surprise you all the time," I remark back in a low tone as I notice he had paused in wrapping my wound to peer down to me. "Slacker…" I whisper with a grin and he snorts while tilting his head to glance a bit down to my chest to continue. I decide to peer along his neck, seeing a small scar behind his ear and coming down a little on his neck.

"There," he comments as he finished up and places the remainder of the roll to the side. "You should go eat before Sabo berates you." That has me roll eyes with a low groan of bringing up my brother and he chuckles while pulling away. I get my shirt pulled on and getting off his bed before looking to him.

"Did you eat yet?" I ask, and he smirks before ruffling my hair, making me protest.

"I'm taking this back to Maybelle and then I will be in there." It's a reassurance that I need and soon move to leave the room.

"Sloooww…" I comment while getting to his door and he snorts with a mention of me being a brat, having me grin while closing the door behind me.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Moved?" I ask in confusion as Whitebeard is standing in front of me as we are in his study.

"Yes, and I am going to give you some options." A slow nod leaves me as I am not sure what is going on and he grips a hand to my shoulder. "The reason you all are being moved, son, is to help protect you. We have had a breach somewhere near the area and let's say Teach is _not_ happy with you being here." I look to grey eyes as I know he is telling the truth, something I can just sense from him and how that he is just someone you get that vibe from. "We can either move you all to one area or you can stay here while your brothers moved." Hearing that has me swallowing thickly and already know what my brothers would do.

"I'll move with them, at least then I can be there to stop them from trying to find themselves by my side, plus I don't think they would want to leave my side." I state seriously as I know this situation is nothing but that.

"Guarararara… I guess that is true." He grins while moving his freehand to rub at his chin while keeping a steady hand on my shoulder. "It wouldn't just be all of you. Some of the family is going with you to help keep you safe and out of harms way." A smile is to me and there is a reassurance fluttering through me.

"Thanks, we appreciate what you are doing…" I comment even though I feel like a burden on this family.

"Of course, my boy. I help all of my children, guarararara!" A grin is showing before the hand pulls on me to be brought in for a crushing hug. This comfort is there as I know Whitebeard really did care about us and would keep us safe however he could, something I didn't feel like I deserved.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Being in a different home, we had travelled at night and there was a lineup of vehicles, so you couldn't tell which one we were in. Sabo had been glad I had decided to go with them, stating how he wouldn't have left me anyways and causing me to roll eyes at that, but I really appreciated it. The home is good in size and one of the rooms has a King bed for our stay, not minding.

Our first week had been nerve-racking as it was something new and with few people with us, but we should be safe for now. So deep in territory, it would at least take a little longer to find us and I could only hope for that. The last thing I wanted was to bring a fight out this far, but that would really be stretching out. I was told of safety protocols and what to do if things were to happen, how we should react.

"What do you think, Squard?" I ask while sitting on the sofa and he was next to me not too far while using the remote to surf channels.

"I think Beatboys need to step up their game," he comments, and I laugh lightly on hearing that. Squard had been staying with us for a bit and was up with me as the evening shift as the other two slept and I didn't mind his company as he was pretty cool to talk with.

"Okay, that's true. I like the Pentaroles anyways. They got that robotics tic in their routine, but really funny." I state back, and he glances to me with a grin.

"My favorite, too! Though I think the judges making those comments in the beginning helped develop them more." The reply has me agreeing as I prop a foot onto the table and put my head back as he was still surfing channels.

"Man, I wonder what their routine next will be…" I say while thinking of the dance show we just watched, a new episode after binge watching the reruns. He shifts in his spot before I hear him drinking his beverage and I close eyes while relaxing as it was getting late anyways, Luffy watching a movie upstairs with Sabo as I didn't want to watch it _again_.

"Don't waste your soda, man." A hand hits to my leg and I raise my head as he begins sitting back while channel surfing.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll finish it." A grin shows on me as I move forward to grab the drink and let myself tip my head back to chug the last bit with a slight gag noise after. "Damn, the last bit always seems the worst for some reason." I have my tongue out before flopping back and patting to Squard's shoulder. "Dude, don't let me sleep on the couch, alright? Sabo would torture me if I have a kink in my neck." A laugh leaves us on the truth of it before he nods and turns his head back to the television and he looks a bit tense.

"Of course, let's watch this. The only damn thing on that looks decent." He mentions while getting the channel set and relaxing back more while lax on the couch. Just barely in the show and I feel eyelids heavy, making me think I should have just gone to bed and risk Luffy pouncing me during his movie. I close eyes for a minute to get myself gathered enough to go to the room, but as I did, the tugging worsen until I don't remember much else.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Wakey, wakey~!" I groan at the pounding in my head and feel a hand patting to my cheek. "Oh-ho, you are finally awake, _Ace_." The voice starts to register and I stiffen while eyes open and I am viewing blurry eyed to my tied up waist. I am in a chair with rope binding me tightly and I notice the figure before me enough to tell that the voice goes with the individual.

 _No, this can't be happening._

I swallow thickly as I don't want to peer up, but know I have to and put on a scowl while tilting my head to gaze up with a few blinks to get my vision clear. An amused face is there with the hand gripping my chin. "Good day, Ace. I was wondering when you would wake up."

"Lafitte," I say the name and never thought it would roll on my tongue again.

"Nice of you to find your way back home, we had been worried." The comment comes out as he moves his hand away from my chin to tap under it. "Hearing that the Whitebeards took you and such along with your brother, later your other brother. Surely you had left because of them, correct?" The question has me scowl more as I flicker eyes a little around the room and he chuckles. "We don't need them, but now they are some place you need not to worry for now. Just got to continue your loyalty, yes?" I keep a frown as he stands and is gazing down at me with mere amusement. "You didn't squeal, right?"

"No, I have sense enough not to do that." I comment seriously while he shifts to cross arms, one hand moving to have a finger tap to his cheek with a hum.

"They also wouldn't make any comments near you… That would be _too_ trusting of a boss, so we were told." I eye him in confusion and he smirks as he likes doing that with people. "We had a few over there overhear on how an _unwanted_ individual resides in the home and they didn't trust them one bit. It wasn't hard to find you again, especially after knowing you were nabbed. Did you play good boy to roam free?" He asks while I move to get my upper body fully up and leaning to the back of the chair.

"Is that rhetorical?" I retort back, knowing how he plays and he chuckles.

"It's hard to mentally dig at someone who is just as twisted as me it seems." A frown finds me on the comment as I remember each time I would do my interrogations or going to deals. "Goodness, I feel like we may have to start from scratch with you." He hums as I stare to him, feeling myself be nervous on the mentioning.

"Why? Wouldn't it be easier to just kill me?" I ask, being truly serious as it would seem to be a waste to try anything more after what happened.

"Oh, I think you will be motivated…" He shifts, and a small table is there with a laptop and the screen flickers on when he taps a key. There on the screen show of Sabo and Luffy being worried and Squard trying to calm them with Jozu and Doma, Marco coming into the picture next as he seems to be talking with a stern gaze. "You see, we have someone _very_ close to your brothers at all times as a volunteer." I strain as I know for a fact it was Squard, he had to of done something to my drink when I had relaxed back and not having my guard up.

 _Thorn in my court._

"A simple text is all that is needed," Lafitte continues with a smirk that shows how much he was reeling me in for the real catch.

"What makes you think I will stay here once out of binds?" I ask with my face staying in a scowl and he tilts his head with a hum.

"You wouldn't get far at the start, and we would easily nick one of your dear brothers."

"One of them doesn't like him and stays guard, especially now. My other brother may not seem it, but he would easily pummel Squard to the ground." I merely state with a serious stare and Lafitte looks amused.

"Oh, but I am not done…" He mentions while shifting to tap at something and I notice the screen change to that of me. "Your loyalty lies with taking whatever we bestow on you as we _chat_ with Whitebeard." My jaw clenches as though I am not being recorded, they would video call them and try to blackmail for information.

"Go ahead, I gave up trying to fight death long ago." The words leave, being a lie, but keeping myself strong as I get my emotions stored away for now.

"We will test that soon enough." The computer is moved as he is typing away and doing some things while I begin to notice more on the table are a few weapons, mostly a knife, sword, and gun with something else lingering. I knew as they wanted to keep me alive for now that it would be Lafitte doing the torturing as Shiliew would kill me and Burgess could potentially with his strength behind his fists.

It takes some time, Lafitte humming while typing and seeming to wait on some thing or other. He looks content and amused for what is to come. I can only stare off to the side, trying to collect myself enough for the torture I am about to experience as I wouldn't go down without a fight. A pleased expression flashes over him while he clicks with feet soon shifting as he puts hands up.

"Welcome to your own personal show." The words start and I know he enjoys making things flashy and _entertaining_ to him.

" _Where is my son?"_ Hearing Whitebeard's voice, I truly feel bad that the man will have to witness such a thing for someone like me—not being worthy enough to live in peace.

"Oh, jumping to the main event, very well." Lafitte states while moving to reposition the camera and I notice on the screen is Whitebeard and Marco right next to him. "Let's see, you should be able to see him well enough." I stay quiet while flickering eyes to Lafitte, being unamused as he shifts around the table behind the laptop to be by the weapons. "First things first, of course I am blackmailing you. Next, you are going to answer some of my questions while I damage a certain man you have claimed as a son." Lafitte easily states while picking up his knife and I only watch with a bored expression as he also gets a cloth to be in a pocket for now.

" _What do you want to know?"_ Whitebeard responds as I glance to the screen, seeing the two sitting with perplexed faces. Marco looks so strained while not wanting to look and Whitebeard has a stern expression, as if he would destroy these people for what they have done.

"Give me your shipment locations." Lafitte starts to the heart of it all while approaching me and I snort.

"Original," I remark and Lafitte chuckles while the knife press to my shoulder. "I wouldn't want them to answer if I were you…" I state while closing eyes and hear noises from the computer.

" _Warehouse 35."_ The name is familiar, having caught a few things and knew it was a place. Though, they would most likely raise guard, but you can only do so much and who knows what other locations Lafitte wants revealed.

"Ghoul Inc." The response comes back from me, not going to play his game, and Lafitte grips to my hair to pull my head back, knife under my chin. I look up with a serious look and he glares vehemently. "Squard drugged me." The next words have him to stab the knife in my shoulder to the far side under my collarbone. A jerk leaves me at the pain and clenching my jaw, giving a hard stare.

" _Squard?"_ That was Marco's voice coming out with and I knew he would be messaging the other two in the home soon enough.

"I should have gagged you from the start, _rat_." Lafitte looks displeased on my willingness to give away information in such an environment.

"I should have let that guy run, _fucker_." I retort before shifting to push the chair back and nailing him with foot into his cheek. A curse leaves him as he stumbles and I land back harshly with a grunt.

" _Ace!"_ My name is almost droned out as I try to nail my foot at Lafitte as he comes over. Ducking from my wild legs, the dagger is removed, and he grabs to a leg to slice a gash along my inner thigh through my sleep pants easily. I cringe with a teeth clenched and a pained noise deeply leaves me. The knife had moved to get my other leg before he quickly gets me lifted back up as I am panting from withholding the screams I wanted to make from the pain shooting through my legs.

"Be good now, Ace." Lafitte holds the bloody knife to my chin and I spat him, making him shift to swiftly swipe the knife across my cheek. I flinch, but make no noise and only glare.

"Go to Hell," I spat out as I cloud my emotions like any time before with them and Lafitte stares before giving a small huffing laugh.

"Wounded hound."

"Deranged bastard." I come back with before he shrugs and easily pulls out the cloth before taking his knife to stab right between my legs.

"Hold this will you?" He smirks before getting the cloth around me as I give a curse at him. I am muffled before he pulls away and takes his knife to turn to the computer. "Feisty as always, excuse the interruption." I look to the screen, Marco is gone and Whitebeard looks _furious_.

" _Don't think for a second we will give mercy to any of you when we even have a glance. There is no more room for that anymore."_ Seeing Whitebeard speaks that out sternly with a deadly glare, I even notice Lafitte tense, but try not to give away his nerves.

"Never expected it." Lafitte clarifies, shifting to go behind me with a hum. "Now, as I was saying…" As he ponders to what to do next, I shift feet and easily jerk my chair back. The sound of surprise and stumbles are there before curses. " _Enough_ ," the irritation and humiliation are deep in his tone. Pain flourishes through the top of my back near my spine but missing easily and has me jerking before leaning forward with heavy breaths through my nose. "Sit still," the words hiss out and I give a small quiver at the pain flaring in me.

" _No, it is enough. You did well, son."_ Confusion flares through me while jerking my head up and noticing a more relaxed position of Whitebeard as he gives a reassuring gaze. The sound of a phone playing a message has Lafitte shift to the table with the device out. I glare towards him as I try to keep steady and can see anger on his face.

"How did Augur allow this?" The vehement words come out before he throws his phone to a wall. "No matter," Lafitte looks to me with a scowl and deadly glare. It was something I have only seen on him once when someone pushed his limits when already spread thin. "Time is up, Ace." A hand grasp to the gun and I try to keep my breathing calm as I shift my body with feet to the ground to stay steady. He easily cocks the gun and swings the weapon out has me moving.

Shifting, I get to feet before making two swift steps to ram into Lafitte. A shot rings out, a muffled cry of pain leaving me as the bullet got me in the hip and sending sharp signals to my brain. Lafitte is back while I quickly move to dive for the gun, getting my body on top of it as it is only a little ways from the man. My side rests over the weapon as he rolls to come at me, my leg swinging to get his side, but he takes the hit with a grunt. Hands grip to my shoulders and a jerk leaving me, the pain coming from shoulder flares and he gets me up before pushed over to my other side, ramming into the table. The laptop goes flying with the sword and topples the table as I let out a muffled cry of pain when the chair had me to my back and the knife diving in more.

"You were supposed to be _splendid_ , I should have gotten rid of your brothers in the beginning…" Lafitte states while I look up with a cringe of the pain flaring through me while knowing it was slim of getting out this situation, just able to give the family time for whatever they planned. "You have been a _thorn_ in my side ever since that family got a hold of you. Burgess didn't even get reprimanded for when you didn't come back round or even make contact." Lafitte is pissed, his eyes shining in threat as he has the gun pointed at me once more with gritted teeth, a possible bruise starting to form on when I kicked him earlier. "Now there is an issue with your distractions, though I highly doubt you knew anything about that." A foot steps to my chest, gun lowered, and I grit teeth into the cloth with a muffled pained noise, heavy breaths are leaving through my nose. "It's such a _waste_ to kill you," the foot shifts and he stands with a glance to me as I breathe heavily to keep myself conscious with the throbbing lingering. "But it needs to be done." The gun swiftly moves back up and I can only quiver as the barrel is aimed to my head.

 _Bang!_

The clattering brings staggering from Lafitte as he falls down and I glance to notice Marco standing with pants. Blue eyes find me, gleaming in relief before pushing away from the doorframe to get next to me. "Hey, I got you…" The reassuring words have me almost cry, but only whimpers leave me. I am able to breath more when the cloth is moved, and I gulp it all down.

"B-Back…" I strain the word, him quickly moving me to my side looking to the knife resting in my back.

"I know you want it out, but I am leaving it for now, yoi. I don't want to cause any more damage but let me get you untied." Fingers brush through my hair and I hazily look up at him, trying to keep myself coherent. I felt so tired as I knew I was safe with Marco around and that the family would rid of people that threatened my brothers. "Stay with me," the words run together a little as I have my arms free, but only slouch as I am exhausted. " _Ace_?"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Being back in the infirmary, Marco had been at my side when I woke up and had been reading with no shirt on and a bandage around a shoulder. When I gave a hoarse whimper, he snapped his head to me as I look to him tiredly. A look of relief spreads along him as he sets his book to the side and shifts to have his hand brushing through my hair.

"Nice of you to wake up finally… We had been worried, yoi." A smile lingers along his lips and I huff lightly with a look to him.

"You… probably sleep… too." I mention slowly as I notice the throbbing starting and he looks towards the wall, giving a frown.

"Maybelle will probably want to give you pain medication once returning," he clarifies, and I shift to get an arm up while waving a hand a bit. A smile lingers while he moves to grip it with fingers twining and lifting it to his mouth. "Teach and his people are gone, the bosses are six feet with their captain." A breath of relief left me before bringing in a shuddering inhale as it brings so much off my chest.

"Thank you…" I whisper honestly, but he shakes his head lightly while gazing to me.

"I'm just glad we got to you in time, yoi… Just a second too late…" He whispers with eyes gleaming in worry, but a hidden rage lingers as well.

"I bet you loved getting him." I say a bit more smoothly but taking a deep breath as I must be having something lingering from whatever pain meds they have me on.

"Very much so," a smirk shows on Marco and brings a smile to my lips at seeing his satisfaction. "Make sure to heal up if you want to spar with me." The comment brings festering in my chest that he would mention such a thing so bluntly and I swallow.

"You just can't wait to get your hands on me, old man."

"Oh, I'm not waiting that long to have my hands on you, brat."

The door slams open to hear my brothers chattering up a storm and it was any wonder on how I slept through them, but strong medication probably did it. When they found out I was awake, they took over while Marco commented on getting Maybelle and telling Pops with some of the commanders as they were worried. Relief just kept blossoming through me to know my brothers are safe and somewhere to get support. Plus, it was good to see them so relaxed and pure happiness of not only the home and family, but from the fact that gang is gone, and I am still here—which shows how much Hawkins had been right on _near_ death.

Hopefully a larger family and love is in my future now.


End file.
